El origen de un monstruo
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Cuatro fragmentos del diario de Tom Riddle escritos durante distintas etapas de su vida en Hogwarts y que representan lo que Lord Voldemort siempre fue, es y será.
1. Hambre

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Decidí no usar literalmente a los jinetes del apocalipsis y, en cambio, ocupar lo que representan de distintas maneras (?)... Espero que haya podido reflejar lo que quería, porque me ha costado intentar escribir algo desde el punto de vista de Tom y de todas formas me parece que es bastante ooc.

* * *

 **Hambre (de poder)**

31 de diciembre de 1938

Pensaba en dejar este libro vacío, pero eso sería francamente un desperdició y ya que Slughorn decidió gastar dinero para comprarlo al menos le daré un buen uso. Tengo la ligera sospecha sobre por qué ha sido tan _generoso_ para darme un obsequio, pocos lo harían… pero eso no es con lo que comenzaré a llenar estás páginas.

Simplemente tenía que decirle a alguien que es por completo denigrante la mirada que me dio cuando me preguntó qué me había parecido el regalo: pura y simple lástima irradiando de sus ojos, en absoluto aceptable. Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no aventarle este cuaderno en la cara (que es, por supuesto, lo menos que se merecía) y, en cambio, fingir que no tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que me gustó, sonreír agradecido, mirándolo a los ojos esperando que se tragara la farsa. Lo hizo.

Sin embargo, yo no necesito de su lástima ni de su caridad. No necesito de la lástima de nadie.

Soy suficientemente inteligente y capaz de poder conseguir las cosas por mis propios medios, ya lo verán. Algún día serán ellos por los que alguien sentirá lástima (no yo, yo no siento piedad por aquellos que han osado sentirla por mí) y estarán arrodillados ante mí: Tom Riddle [tachón], no, ése nombre es demasiado común, vulgar, _muggle…_ Ya conseguiré un buen nombre y cuando lo escuchen van a temblar.

El mundo mágico va a arrodillarse a mis pies.

Ya lo verán y nadie podrá dedicarme nunca más una estúpida mirada de lástima, porque lo que menos merezco es eso. Mi genio debería ganar respeto, admiración, _poder_ ; no un sentimiento tan vulgar como ése…

Yo sé que algún día cambiaré el mundo.

Y, Tom, _feliz_ cumpleaños…


	2. Peste

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Peste**

12 de julio de 1940

A los _muggles_ les asusta aquello que es diferente, lo que sobreasa sus capacidades de entendimiento y, por lo mismo, sé que es perfectamente razonable que me teman, pero ése temor suyo debería ser demostrado con respeto y no con humillación… tal vez así sería si pudieran pensar un poco.

Como sea, ellos no entienden nuestro mundo y, en realidad, tampoco necesitan entenderlo. Son seres inferiores que temen al poder y harán lo posible por cazar a cualquier depredador que, les parezca, aceche su estabilidad, sin importar siquiera poner a su propia raza en peligro, pues pueden volver a reproducirse tal como conejos. Y justo por lo mismo son muy peligrosos.

Son una plaga, una peste. Un ente inmundo que necesita si no ser erradicado ser aislado por completo del mundo mágico.

Y también habló de esto por los nacidos de _muggles_ y los mestizos.

La sangre no-mágica debilita la que lo es, y esta va perdiendo la habilidad generación tras generación, hasta que un día no muy lejano en el futuro toda magia desaparecerá por completo entre tantos genes carentes de ella.

La sociedad mágica está cometiendo un error en aceptar a tantas criaturas estudiar magia como si pudieran hacerlo, sólo hay que mirar a Hagrid para saber que se deberían de colocar pruebas más estrictas sobre quién es apto para estudiar y hacer magia, o simplemente para portar una varita. ¡Por Morgana que algún día va a herir seriamente a alguien con su horrenda destreza en todas las clases! (Y espero que ese alguien sea el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore).

Eso es todo lo que pondré hoy, ya es difícil encontrar un lugar apartado para escribir y no quiero tentar a la suerte y que esos detestables muggles vayan a dar con él.


	3. Muerte

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Muerte**

8 de marzo de 1943

¡Por fin la he descubierto! Después de tantos meses buscando hasta la última pista en el más ridículo de los rumores he dado con la verdad y estoy a punto de alcanzar el éxito.

Debo admitir que ha sido un trabajo extenuante, pero sin lugar a dudas valió la pena o la valdrá.

La Cámara del gran Salazar Slytherin está a mi merced y el colegio no va a escapar del plan de mi antecesor.

Aún no la abro… Dumbledore ha mantenido su mirada en mis pasos (como siempre) y temo que si actúo precipitadamente vayan a descubrirme, la paciencia es una virtud a la que estoy acostumbrado. Ya esperé mucho, puedo esperar un poco más… sólo un par de semanas y antes de que el curso termine voy a dejar que la bestia que reside dentro de la Cámara limpie el castillo.

He podido escuchar su voz. Pide muerte, pide la sangre de aquellos que no son dignos de pertenecer a este mundo, de asistir a este colegio y yo voy a estar muy satisfecho en complacer al basilisco; ha pasado _tantos_ años en ayuno que lo menos que puede hacer es dejarlo divertirse…

Sin embargo, debo de buscar una manera de enmascarar mi participación. No voy a permitir que me encierren en Azkaban por algo como eso, ni mucho menos que destruyan el legado de Salazar en un descuido. Ya encontraré la manera mientras Dumbledore pierde el rastro de mis investigaciones.

* * *

21 de mayo de 1943

Hoy lo he hecho —y esto será, por lo tanto, lo último que escribiré en este libro—. El Basilisco salió y atacó a una chica hija de muggles en los lavabos, lamentablemente (o no) ella lo vio en el reflejo de un charco y sólo quedó petrificada. Pero eso significa que puedo utilizarla de forma mucho más provechosa, nadie la ha encontrado todavía así que planeo realizar un experimento con ella y este libro. Ya es hora de comenzar a lograr otra de mis metas: la inmortalidad. Sólo es el inicio, por supuesto.

Es una pena que también tenga que meter al basilisco en la Cámara de nuevo, estoy seguro que habrá mucho revuelo después de que encuentren el cuerpo y no voy a arriesgarme. Será Hagrid y su _grandiosa_ idea de tener una acromántula quien pagará la cuenta, no yo.


	4. Guerra

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Se supone que en este punto una parte del alma de Voldy ya vive en el diario, así que le responde. Es lo escrito en **negritas**.

* * *

 **Guerra**

10 de junio de 1945

Han pasado un par de años desde que deje de escribir, pero te he encontrado y no he resistido la tentación de escribirlo aquí, porque esto ha sido un registro de la grandeza que alcanzará Lord Voldemort y de lo que he hecho para algún día conseguirla. Una grandeza que ni siquiera el mismísimo Gellert Grindelwald pudo lograr yo lo hare.

 ** _Y porque es aquí donde vivirá una parte de ello siempre. Indemne al paso del tiempo._**

Así es.

 ** _Espero que tu —nuestro— plan no diste mucho del que tenías hace años._**

Por supuesto que no, es el mismo. Sólo ha mejorado y he contemplado algunos detalles más.

 ** _¿La guerra? ¿La muerte? ¿La erradicación de esas viles alimañas?_**

Exacto. El mundo va a caer a mis pies cuando me alce, simplemente necesito llegar a la inmortalidad y todo vendrá después. Ya tengo gente que me sigue, que me respeta, que me teme. Gente que es leal y serán mis soldados en la guerra que se avecinará, pero todavía no es tiempo.

 ** _Esperar el momento correcto para movernos se nos ha dado bien toda nuestra vida._**

En esto no será diferente, sólo habrá que esperar hasta que Gran Bretaña este descuidada y yo tenga todo el poder que necesito y entonces pasará: caerá en mis manos.

 ** _Como debe ser._**


End file.
